


Bad cop

by Torapadora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torapadora/pseuds/Torapadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi was a Good cop, no one ever got away. That is until He meets a certain hacker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad cop

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything

Imayoshi would admit any day that he wasn't the most honest or cleanest cop, he lied and cheated but hey, at least he obeyed the law, well to some degree anyway. He didn't become a cop to help keep the peace; the job seemed interesting so he took it and he never regretted it even once. The cases were usually really entertaining. He solved them pretty quickly and he got promoted to detective

Life was good for him; nothing stopped him in his work until that one fateful day.

A large amount of money was stolen from a big company, He didn't think much of it, the hacker would be caught soon anyway, as they always were. What surprised him was that they didn't get caught as quickly as he expected, no one had any clues what so ever on who the hacker was.

Not long after that that another company was hacked, most likely by the same hacker, as the police suspected. This was what caught the man's attention.

Imayoshi started looking for clues and he, of course, found some. With a little more digging around he finally found the hacker. The Hacker's real identity was still unknown to him but he was called 'the spider', which sounded a little stupid, until he realized he was called that because they were all caught in his web. The more he found out about this Spider the more interested he became. The detective managed to narrow down the suspects to a selected few and one of them just happened to be a hacker the police had just recently caught

He went to talk to the special little hacker only to be met with silence; he refused to give any information at all. The spider must be really great if they're this loyal. He tried even harder; the boy would break sooner or later. This process took longer than Imayoshi had hoped. They boy was way too loyal for his own good, but one day he finally spoke about the spider, without mentioning a name. He told him that he has known the spider ever since they were teenagers, the hacker didn't think much of what he had said and seemed to think that it didn't matter.

That gave Imayoshi the clue he needed, he searched through the schools the hacker had gone to in his teenage years and found two possible Spiders, one of being was a man named Hanamiya Makoto. Hanamiya had straight A's in all subjects and seemed like the perfect student. The other one was Kentaro Seto, he was also a smart student but unlike Hanamiya he looked like the type to do something illegal. No offence, but Hanamiya looked like the boy who would be a mommy's boy who's most illegal activity was still living with his mom.

So Imayoshi started researching Seto and found out he used to play basketball, which was an activity he himself did in his youth. The memories of the old days flooded his head and made him smile. He looked into it even further, researching Seto's team and found out that all of the teams Seto has faced had been injured, some more than others. This only made Seto's case worse, but those all suspicions came to an end when he found out that the captain and coach of the team was Hanamiya.

Even though Seto seemed like the type, you could never know. So he looked into Hanamiya and found him spotless, too spotless. To know if he should continue on this trail, he went back to the hacker and mentioned Hanamiya and got a shocked reaction, then a nervous one, then an angry one. That was what made him sure the spider was Hanamiya Makoto.

The most logical thing to do next was to go share this information with the higher ups, but they refused to listen to him, just because he was at a lower position and being outsmarted by a novice would speak badly about them.

Imayoshi was more than a little irritated by their reaction and decided to take matters into his own hands, starting with locating Hanamiya's address (he didn't live with his mother). Hanamiya lived just half an hour away from Imayoshi in a fancy apartment, which he definitely bought with the money he stole. He worked as a cashier, which surely was a cover he put up so he doesn't seem strange. There wasn't much more on Hanamiya; Imayoshi was convinced that this man was the spider though, sadly, he lacked the proof to arrest him. So going to Hanamiya's house and looking around seemed like the best idea.

He drove to Hanamiya's apartment, unfortunately enough the spider wasn't there. So Imayoshi went and talked to his neighbors, the first one was a young snobby woman; she answered every single question of his without second thoughts. He found out that Hanamiya was single, played basketball as a hobby (which he already kind of knew) and that he had an adorable cat. The woman seemed to have a little crush on the spider, Imayoshi smirked and found sadistic pleasure in that. He couldn't wait for her to find out into what trouble her crush is.

The next neighbor was an old lady. She spoke of Hanamiya as if he was her grandson; she told him he was a very sweet boy who helped her with multiple things like cooking, cleaning and gardening. The old lady said he loved taking care of flowers and helped her a lot with taking care of hers. This surprised Imayoshi to some level, from the outside the boy looked really sweet, kind and giving.

This made Imayoshi somewhat doubtful in his plans to arrest Hanamiya; perhaps the boy did all of that for some good cause? But then again he broke the law.

The old lady gave him the spare key to Hanamiya's apartment after telling her he was Hanamiya's boyfriend who wanted to give him a surprise.

He looked around in the spider's apartment and found nothing out of the ordinary. So he checked the computer of said man, at first he didn't find anything except for oh so many pictures of Hanamiya's cat, Hanamiya made sure that nobody would find out after all. After several hours of work he finally found the evidence he needed, saved the information and was about to make his way out when in the kitchen he saw the one and only Hanamiya.

He was sitting on the table looking at him with a smirk

''Hello officer'' he said with a low teasing voice. ''I hope you found what you were looking for''.

Imayoshi smirked ''Of course did ~''' Hanamiya started biting his lip in a teasing manner, as if scared that he was caught. The action was really seductive, Hanamiya's lips looked like they were a gift from heaven and the damn bastard seemed to be very aware of that.

''How unfortunate, officer..?'' Hanamiya said with his ever so teasing voice

''Imayoshi Shoichi''

Hanamiya smirked at him seductively and stood up ''Well then, Imayoshi Shoichi, how about we forget this little thing''

Hanamiya walked slowly up to him, swaying his hips. ''And we could find a solution that would fit both of us''

The air around Hanamiya was toxic and he could feel his senses slowly fading. Their chests were touching and their lips were brushing against each other.

''We have an agreement, right officer?'' Imayoshi knew he stood no chance the way things were now he knew he was sold.

The night they spent together was very violent but, oh was it wonderful; they both had a variety of bruises and scratches in the morning. The scratch marks on his back still hurt quite a bit, Hanamiya's nails were longer and sharper than they looked. Though he was not the only one still in pain; Hanamiya made sure to let him know that.

Imayoshi had never before been so satisfied; Hanamiya's desires were exactly like his. It was like he had met his soulmate, everything he wished for, the other delivered.

He went back to Hanamiya again and again, the boy never denied him. Perhaps it was to not get caught, but Imayoshi liked to believe there was something else, for him there was anyways.

Imayoshi had never met anyone who fulfilled his needs, both sexually and emotionally, as well as Hanamiya. He was pretty sure Hanamiya felt the same, Imayoshi wanted them to get official, to know that his feelings were returned and that he could truly call Hanamiya his. Hanamiya beat him though when he asked Imayoshi if he wanted to move in with him, not as roommates but as boyfriends. Imayoshi of course accepted, he was really happy and he continued to tease Hanamiya about it for a long time.

Their lives were good. It wasn't long until Hanamiya asked Imayoshi to quit his job and start working as his partner. At first Imayoshi thought it was absurd, but eventually he agreed. His excuse for quitting was that he needed to get a job closer to his sick mom, nobody questions things like that.

Imayoshi and Hanamiya got married and moved away from Tokyo to Osaka where they lived a quiet and not quite so legal life. They joined a basketball team and, of course became the best in Osaka. Life as a hacker wasn't really that satisfying for Imayoshi and he didn't want to become a cop again either so he started studying law and became a lawyer. Imayoshi was a devil in the court (in bed too) and the job entertained him very much.

Hanamiya was the neighborhood sweetie there too; he helped the neighbors with all kinds of things. Imayoshi noticed that one of their younger neighbors, Kiyoshi Teppei, had a crush on Hanamiya and told him to stop helping him. Hanamiya only laughed and started helping the guy even more.

Imayoshi would had liked to believe he was beyond feeling jealous, but really he wasn't, still he couldn't figure out why Hanamiya would do it on purpose though. He got Hanamiya to admit that it was because he liked the way Imayoshi would fuck him when he's jealous.

Imayoshi felt it had gone too far when he came home one day and Hanamiya told him Kiyoshi had confessed his feeling for him and kissed him. As it turns out Kiyoshi didn't know they were married and thought they were roommates.

Imayoshi made sure to informed him they were, when he went up to him, punched him in the face and told him to stay away from his husband.

Needless to say Imayoshi got his husband all for himself after that. When Hanamiya asked him why Kiyoshi had a black eye all he got in a response was a chuckle.

Imayoshi would admit any day he wasn't the most honest or cleanest man but never once did he regret it.


End file.
